The work involves the structure determination of physiologically active compounds of plant and animal origin. Various types of chromatography (gas, thin layer, ion exchange, liquid) are used to isolate pure samples of unknowns. Structures are determined by chemical methods (degradation and synthesis) and with the aid of spectrometry (infra-red, UV, NMR and mass spectrometry).